0.2
0.2 is a major update released January ?, 2018 @ ?pm. * Previous udpate: 0.1.7 * Next update: TBA Content Minions & Cards * 202 new cards. * Types (PvP, Utility, Protection) are now Classes and are no longer written on the cards. ** You can recognize the class of the card by their color. *** *** *** White: Protection *** ** Class system wasn't ready for something like Minions, which resulted into a huge amount of Neutral cards. The whole Class system will be reworked or entirely removed in upcoming updates. * New card type: Minions ** The other type of cards is now called Spells. ** A lot of new minion-only keywords. *** Battlecry: Effect which triggers right after the minion is summoned directly from the player's inventory. *** Charge: Minions with Charge can attack right after they're summoned. *** Deathrattle: Effect which triggers right after the minion dies. *** Divine Shield: The next damage dealt to a minion with Divine Shield will deal no damage and will remove the Divine Shield. *** Enrage: Effect which is triggered when the minion is damaged (= has less than full health). *** Freeze: Increases minion's attack cooldown by 20 hours. *** Lethal: Any minion damaged by a minion with Lethal will die. *** Pilfer: Effect which triggers right after the minion damages a player. (damaging its owner doesn't count) *** Regeneration: Restores 1 health at midnight. *** Silence: Removes all keywords and effects (including stats they were changing) from a minion. *** Slay: Effect which triggers right after the minion damages and kills another minion. *** Spell Immune: Minions with Spell Immune can't be targeted with Spells. *** Stealth: Minion is invisible (it can be neither targeted nor viewed) for anybody except its owner. *** Taunt: Minions with Taunt have to be destroyed in order to target other minions and their owner with minion attacks. * Removing Honor is now called damage. ** Damage removes % of Honor from players equal to its value and solid health amount from minions also equal to its value. * Cards now can target user, minion or both. ** To target a minion while using a card, type target minion's UID instead of the user ID. * Player targeted with a Secret card doesn't know they were targeted at all. ** They still receive notifications about their triggered protection effects. * New keyword: Breakthrough ** If the card's damage with this keyword overkills the minion, the excess damage is dealt to the minion's owner. *** This damage doesn't trigger any additional protections effects. ** This keyword can be found on both minions and spells dealing damage. * Choose One keyword removed. * Spiral symbol behind card descriptions removed. Card changes *Bear Trap ** ** **Duration: Infinite → **Value: 400 → *Competitive Spirit **Value: 350 → *Counterfeit ** **Mana cost: 6 → **Value: 1300 → **Worthless Statue ***Type: Spell → Minion ***Stats: 0/1 ***Class: Utility → Neutral *Curse **Mana cost: 8 → **Value: 1500 → *Cutpurse **New name: Pickpocket *Darkbomb **Damage: 5 → **Value: 550 → *Dart Trap **New description: Effect: Next minion by which you or your minion will be attacked within next 7 days will take 0-5 damage. **Mana cost: 4 → **Value: 700 → *Eviscerate **Damage: 5/10 → **Mana cost: 4 → **Value: 900 → *Fake Glory **Value: 500 → *Flare ** **Rarity: Common → **Value: 300 → *Freezing Trap **New description: Effect: Next minion by which you or your minion will be attacked within next 7 days will be returned to its owner's inventory. It costs 2 more mana. **Mana cost: 5 → *Focus **New name: Sixth Sense **Now reveals the author with 100% chance, but the effect fades away after the reveal. **Value: 250 → *Forgotten Torch **Damage: 4 → **Value: 1250 → **Roaring Torch ***Damage: 8 → ***Value: 800 → *Frostbolt ** **Effect replaced with Freeze. **Damage: 5 → **Mana cost: 4 → **Value: 800 → *Guardian **New name: Valiant Protector **Type: Spell → Minion **Stats: 6/4 **New description: Taunt, Divine Shield **Class: Protection → Neutral **Value: 1200 → *Headcrack **Damage: 4 → **Value: 1400 → *Headhunter's Longbow **New name: Fireball **New artwork **Damage: 10 → **Mana cost: 5 → **Value: 1000 → *Hidden Cache **Mana cost: 3 → **Generated offers: 4-8 → **Value: 450 → *Kill Command **Damage scaling: 2 → **Maximum damage: 16 → **Mana cost: 5 → **Value: 1200 → *Kingslayer's Dagger **New name: Kingslayer **New artwork **Type: Spell → Minion **Stats: 4/2 **New description: Battlecry: Deal 4 damage to player with highest honor. **Value: 1000 → *Magma Dragon **Type: Spell → Minion **New description: Battlecry: Deal 5 damage to a player and 2 damage to all their minions. **Stats: 8/8 **Value: 2400 → *Mana Dragon **Type: Spell → Minion **New description: For each mana received, gain +1 attack or +1 health. **Stats: 2/1 **Mana cost: 0 → **Value: 2000 → *Mana Potion **Value: 200 → *Mana Tolerance **Mana cost: 4 → **Value: 750 → *Midas' Bomb **Damage: 1% of target's HP removed → 1 damage for each 600 target's gold ** **Mana cost: 6 → **Value: 1200 → *Mind Control **Mana cost: 8 → **Value: 1300 → *Moonfire **Value: 200 → *Mutiny **Damage per player: 3 → **Damage cap: 15 → **Value: 2200 → *Persuade **Mana cost: 3 → **Value: 400 → *Poisoned Arrow ** **Base damage: 5 → **Effect duration: 7 → **Mana cost: 6 → **Value: 1100 → *Purify ** **Class: Protection → Utility **Mana cost: 6 → **Value: 1500 → *Sacred Ritual **Value: 400 → *Shadowstep ** **Duration: 60 → **Detection chance reduction: -50% → **Value: 300 → *Silence **New description: Silence a minion. **Mana cost: 3 → *Soulsteal **Value: 650 → *Spell Shield ** **New name: Counterspell **New artwork **Value: 600 → *Starcall ** **Mana cost: 2 → **Starfall ***New description: Deal 5 damage to a player and all their minions. ***Value: 2800 → *Taxes **Mana cost: 5 → **Value: 850 → *The Key **New name: Mystery Key *Treasure Map **Mana cost: 4 → **Completed quests required: 5 → **Value: 800 → Commands * New command Minions. * Effects command ** Contracts are now shown in this command together with your other effects. ** You can view details of any effect, contract, minion passive, etc. using the effects command. *** These details include the effect's detailed description, type (stacking and trigger info if it's a user effect), source cards and its value. ** Since it's now possible to stack a huge number of effects, they're now split into pages. *** Command itself shows 1st page, which contains 20 active effects. *** New command option >effects , showing given page of your active effects. ** New command option >effects detailed (>effects detailed), showing additional data about active effects, such as duration. ** Command itself now shows only names of the effects. * Daily command ** Base amount of gold: 40 → ** Multiplier: x1/2/3 → ** Super-multiplier: x10 → ** Treasure value: 500 → 200 - 800 * Duel command ** Final Blow *** Triggers when the attacker deals fatal damage to the defender. *** Defender does regular attack even if they have 0 or less health. *** This removes the attacker's 1st attack advantage. *** If the defender's final blow kills the attacker, duel results in a draw. **** No HP is rewarded/lost for draws. ** New option to pay for more duels per day. *** 1st duel is free, 2nd costs 100G. With each duel, the cost for the next one is doubled. ** New subcommand >duel stats *** Shows your attack and health in duel. *** Also shows the cost of the next duel. *** Can be used in a private chat and during quest. *** Can be executed by typing just >duel. ** The bully protection doesn't apply to the duel anymore. (= you can challenge anybody you want) ** Honor loss/reward for Favor equation's exponent: .68 → .65 * Library command ** New subcommand >library rate *** Rates card with given ID. *** Accepted rating is 0 - 10. (0 is underpowered, 10 is overpowered) **** You are rating the card's strength in comparsion to other cards. **** Please try to think before rating any cards, don't spam the command for the rewards only. *** If you didn't rated the card yet, you will receive 50G for each rating. **** If you did, the old rating will overwrite, but you won't receive any reward. **** Whenever the card goes through any balance update, its ratings will reset and you will be able to rate it and receive the reward again. *** You can rate only discovered cards. *** You can see both total and your rating on every discovered card via >library view . ** New subcommand >library reset [ [ ...]] *** You have to be an Administrator to use this subcommand. *** Resets rating of given cards in all libraries. **** If no cards given, resets whole library. ** New subcommand >library alias: >library view ** >library stats adjusted for all new card types, classes, keywords and races. ** >library detailed shows your ratings on each card. * Stats command ** Stats' subcommand >stats <@user> has been removed. ** Shows amount of controlled minions. ** No longer shows amount of active secrets. ** Now shows warning if player has active honor decay. * All commands ** Add command works with both with userID and mention. ** All commands with a page option show 20 items per page instead of 10. ** Bot reacts to upper case. ** Improved visuals: Daily, Duel, Effects, Event, Help, Leaderboard, Library, Quests, Shop ** Can be used in a private chat: *** Leaderboard *** >quests accept * Commands Contracts and Prefix have been removed. * Commands which require an Administrator permission are hidden in the >help command and they can't be shown using the >help by regular users. * Inventory's subcommand >inventory no longer shows the image of the card, but it still can be discovered. * Event command has new alias: events * All UIDs now have only 3 digits. * Prefix command has been completely removed. ** If you had changed prefix in your private chat with GGBot, the prefix has been changed back to the ">". * Entirely new code structure has been applied to the Library and the Help commands. ** This structure mainly improves performance, code clarity and accessibility for future updates and bug fixes. ** You can also notice the improved error messages on commands with rewritten code. *** Bot is trying to suggest usages you've mistyped. ** This code rewrite is scheduled for whole code in upcoming updates. Other changes * Some user effects now can be stacked. ** Some of those effects trigger all at once, some others are triggered consecutively. ** Protection effects are triggered in order they were played. * Bully protection ** Now has a threshold instead of strict denying of attacking players with lower Honor. ** If you have more than 1000HP above a player you want to attack, you can't do it anymore. * Resource gain from voice activity ** XP: 1 - (2+size) → ** G: 0 - (3+size) → ** Users who aren't registered no longer increase the resource gain. * Honor Decay ** Resets after dealing any damage (to players or minions) instead of after using PvP cards. ** Destroying Divine Shield counts as well. ** Scaling: 0.1% → ** Limit: 2% → * Shop rarity cost multipliers (C/R/E/L): x1.1/1.15/1.2/1.25 → * Quest fail chance is no longer affected by the player's online status. * Merchant's rarity dropchances (C/R/E/L): 60/30/8/2% → * Auction prize rarity dropchances (C/R/E/L): 0/50/40/10% → 0/ / /10% * Gold gain for feedback . * You can use any card which can target players on yourself, even if it's a PvP card. ** This applies to your minions as well. * Feedback forms ** All forms are merged into a single one. ** Added plenty of new categories. ** Some changes in which fields are required and which are not. ** Fields are more specific. * Level up messages are always shown in a public channel. * Improved visuals of events: Auction, Merchant Fixes * Resources could drop below 0. * Bot was reacting to unlisted "aliases". (e.g. questbox, events, lbasdf, etc.) Trivia * 0.2 development started September 7th 2017, only 7 days after the GGBot 0.1 release. Category:Updates